The Bunker 2.0
The Bunker 2.0 is the upcoming sequel to "The Bunker. It takes place in a hi-tech bunker called The Bunker 2.0 (hence the title). This wiki is s*** for community projects. Plot The story takes place during a fight between The Bunker and The Teen Stars. Suddenly, The Teens win and blow up The Bunker. Then they take off in a space ship and set a bomb that will destroy the earth. VERY luckily, Phineas has bulit a spaceship that takes off at the very last moment. The crew crash on an astroid that they decide to bulid The Bunker 2.0, a new, flashy, hi-tech Bunker. After doing so, The Teens randomly (and not in the good way) attack the new bunker with Rebecca Black Robot Clones. The cast then use thier new weapons and powers to fight the Robot Clones in an all-out war. Cowardly, The Teens retreat, leaving The Crew, seawring thier revange. As so, another war begins. (As ACF utters the tagline "This. Means. War.") Now, The Crew patricpate in deadly, humorus, but also deadly, missions. It will be a war just as good as the old one. Episodes So far, 15 episodes have been planned. But I am 1000000000000000000000000000000000% sure there will be more episodes made. Also, at the start of every episode, a random video is shown, like Futurama. See Them Here. Songs Like the Old Series, there will be A BUNCH OF SONGS. Also, It's Gonna Be Fine is sung, but its VERY simliar to the movie verison. There will also be more Songs. Moon snail notices he sings very, very badly, so he rarely does it. Cast Main Characters *MarioPhineas76 as Himself *AwesomeCartoonFan01 as Herself *Bowser & Jr. as Himself (replacing CCs and Cream) *Mochlum as Himself *Tornadospeed as Himself *Master ventus as Himself *Maxwell The Scribblenaut as Himself *Rawrlego as Himself *Faves3000 as Himself This guy is just annoying *Redsox1099 as Himself *Phantom R as Herself *Gray Pea Shooter as Himself *CompilensCreator00 as Himself *UltimateMegaGeo as Himself *KingOfSpriters13 as Web (debut series) Autotunerz *Justin Beiber as Herself *Selena Gomez as Herself *Miley Cyrus as Itself *Jake T Austin as Himself *Joe Jonas as Himself *Kevien Jonas as Himself *Nick Jonas as Himself *Demi Lavato as Herself *China McClaine as Herself *Bella Throne as Herself *Zendaya as Herself *Victoria Justice as Herself Fictional Characters *The Cast of The Legend of Zelda overrated s***** action game *The Cast of Phineas and Ferb *The Powerpuff Girls *Isabella *Kululu *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Dororo *The Cast of Crash Bandicoot *The Cast of Spyro the Dragon *The Cast of Kingdom Hearts overrated s***** RPG *The Cast of MLP:FiM (Fluttershy is Rawrlego's girlfriend) I'm surprised Rawr likes women *Nostalgia Critc *Major Monogram *Perry The Platypus *Hermoine Granger *The Personailtiy Cores *The Cast of Spongebob Squarepants *The Cast of Ratchet and Clank *The Cast of Jak & Daxter *The Cast of Sly Cooper *Bob TSF *Ther Cast of Adventure Time *The Four little Potatoes *Dr. Octoghanpus BLARGH *The Cast of The Regular Show *The Cast of Super Mario *The cast of Glove and Boots *Pinkamena (from Cupcakes) (Web's girlfriend) *The Cast of Kid Icarus *AND ALL OF THE OTHER CARTOONS FROM EVERYTHING FROM BOOKS TO TV SHOWS. Celebrities *Sal Vulcano *Joe Gatto *Brian Quinn *James Murray *Danny Bonaduce *Mike Trainor *Kevin McCaffrey *John Enos *Leif Garrett *Roy Garter Enemies Yep. The enemies. They have come back as well. *Justin Bieber *Doppelgangers (Like 10FCA, Lians noom, Llewxam, etc.) Links *What you look like in The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunker 2.0/ The Rooms Navigation |previous = The Bunker |next = The Bunker Cast Away }} Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker Category:Compliens Category:Memes Category:Mairo Category:Portal Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Ponies Category:Regular Show Category:CHEESE! Category:Pickles Category:32 Category:TZEH